No One Knows
by Peppermint-chan
Summary: semua orang menyadari keanehan pada diri Kagami Taiga belakangan ini. "Hee.. jadi itu pacarnya Kagamin?" Siapakah orang misterius yang bisa membuat pribadi sangar sang macan menjadi selembut permen kapas?


**No One Knows**

 **Made by me.**

 **Desclaimer :** Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. But this story belongs to me.

 **Chara :** Kagami, GoM, Seirin, Himuro

 **Genre :** friendship, school life, family, humor

 **Warnings! :** ff ini muncul secara spontanitas, typo, kalimat ngganjel, plot yang tak sesuai (maybe)

 **Summary :** semua orang menyadari keanehan pada diri Kagami Taiga belakangan ini. "Hee.. jadi itu pacarnya Kagamin?" Siapakah orang misterius yang bisa membuat pribadi sangar sang macan menjadi selembut permen kapas?

Semua orang menyadari ada yang salah dengan seorang Kagami Taiga belakangan ini. Baik itu pemain Seirin maupun pemain Vorpal Swords. Himuro Tatsuya sebagai kakak non-biologis hanya bisa mesam-mesem gak jelas jika ditanya mengenai keanehan pada adiknya.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu. Sungguh."

"Muro-chin, kau kan kakaknya."

"Tapi sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Taiga juga tidak cerita apa-apa padaku."

"Harusnya Himurocchi tahu ssu. Himurocchi kan punya ikatan batin dengan Kagamicchi sebagai kakak adik ssu."

"Tapi kan aku-"

"Apa kau tidak peduli dengan adikmu sendiri nanodayo?"

"Bukan be-"

Dan seterusnya…

Himuro Tatsuya harus menghadapi berondongan pertanyaan atas dasar rasa penasaran pemain Seirin dan Vorpal Swords.

Memangnya apa yang salah dari Kagami Taiga?

Tidak ada yang salah sama sekali.

Hanya cengiran lebar bodoh yang terlihat lebih bodoh dari biasanya. Suara cekikikan yang selalu terdengar setiap 7 menit. Mata yang tak pernah lepas dari layar hape Es*a Hidayah miliknya. Jari-jari yang sering dipakai untuk mendribble bola basket pun lebih banyak ia gunakan untuk mengetik sesuatu di keyboard hapenya.

Waktu istirahat yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk ke kantin beli jajan, ia habiskan di kelas — masih sibuk dengan hapenya — dengan alasan tidak lapar. Paling-paling kalau lapar, Kagami nitip jajan sama Kuroko.

 _Coeg sekali._ Begitu pikir Kuroko

Bahkan di apartemennya Kagami banyak menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan duduk memandangi layar laptop selama berjam-jam. Tak lupa cengiran dan suara cekikikan yang terus terdengar dari dalam kamarnya — begitu menurut penuturan Kuroko yang sempat menginap di apartemen Kagami untuk mencari tahu keanehan pada cahayanya.

Meskipun Kuroko harus rela digabur dan jadi obat nyamuk. Meskipun Kuroko harus dicuekin seperti pup Nigou dipinggir jalan. Meskipun Kuroko harus tersakiti. Meskipun Kuroko gak dinotice. Hancur hati Kuroko.

 _Sakit hati eneng bang, sakiit…_

Sayangnya misi rahasia Kuroko tidak berhasil. Kagami menolak mengatakan pada Kuroko apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. Setiap Kuroko mencoba melihat layar laptopnya, Kagami selalu menghalangi. Kuroko yang tak kuasa menghadapi cobaan lagi akhirnya bertanya dengan kesal. Namun tetap saja..

"Bukan apa-apa kok, sumveh."

Saat itu juga Kuroko yang sudah ngambek langsung melesat keluar dari apartemen Kagami setelah mendengar jawaban yang sangat _coeg_ itu. Tapi masuk lagi dengan alasan..

"Tasku tertinggal."

Dan keluar lagi sambil membanting pintu.

Meminta bantuan pada Himuro juga tidak bisa.

Ia sedang liburan di Amerika selama musim panas. Bersantai di villa keluarga katanya. Terpencil di gunung sampai sinyal saja tak ada.

Meminta bantuan Akashi?

Sayangnya sang tuan muda sibuk belajar mengelola perusahaan besar Keluarga Akashi yang kelak akan ia pimpin.

Teman-teman Seirinnya juga lama-kelamaan risih dengan sikap aneh Kagami. Pernah suatu kali Riko menanyakannya. Namun jawaban yang dia terima tidak dapat menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Aneh? Siapa? Aku? Benarkah? Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok, _kantoku._ Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Rasa penasaran mereka semakin tumbuh ketika Kagami sering ijin kebelakang atau tiba-tiba menghilang — yang setelah diselidiki — untuk menelpon seseorang.

Suatu hari anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan Momoi kecuali Akashi — yang sedang suwung karena tidak ada kerjaan selama liburan musim panas — main ke Seirin yang kebetulan sedang ada latihan tambahan dari Riko.

Saling sapa menyapa dan mengobrol ringan sampai mereka menyadari hilangnya salah satu pemain basket andalan Seirin.

Dan dimulailah misi pencarian mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Eagle Eye Izuki untuk menemukan Kagami di bawah pohon rindang belakang sekolah. Pelan namun pasti sekumpulan orang-orang penasaran itu mengendap-endap bersembunyi di semak-semak terdekat.

Tampak bibir Kagami bergerak-gerak. Dia berbicara. Tapi dengan siapa?

Ooh.. dia sedang telpon.

"Ano.. bukankah tidak sopan jika kita menguping pembicaraan orang lain?"

"Ssht..! Diamlah, Kiyoshi! Mungkin saja ini bisa menjadi petunjuk kita mengenai keanehan Kagami selama ini."

Meski suara Kagami tidak terdengar, semua pasang mata yang mengintip acara telpon-telponan Kagami dari balik semak-semak tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara Kagami berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon.

Macan ganas di arena pertandingan berubah menjadi kelopak Bunga Sakura yang mekar di musim semi.

Iris darah yang garang saat menatap lawan terlihat lembut seperti permen kapas yang dijual saat festival musim panas.

Rahang tegas yang selalu terkatup rapat jadi sedikit melonggar ketika kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman tulus.

Raut bahagia kentara sekali di wajah sangarnya saat ia tertawa.

Untuk sejenak, Seirin dan Vorpal Swords sampai lupa apakah benar sosok yang mereka intip saat ini adalah seorang Kagami Taiga. Sungguh, tampang (sok) rupawan seperti itu sangat tidak cocok dengan imej sangar Kagami.

"Apa kalian memikirkan apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

"Kalau Kagami terlihat mengerikan jika berekspresi seperti itu?"

"Bukan! Tapi iya itu benar juga. Sepertinya seseorang yang sedang ditelepon Kagami bukanlah orang biasa."

"Mutan ssu?"

BLETAK!

"Ittai ssu yo~"

"Maksudmu orang yang special bagi Kagami-kun?"

"Hmm.. aku pikir juga begitu, senpai."

"Hee.. jadi itu pacar Kagamin?"

"Belum bisa dipastikan kalau itu pacarnya."

"Mungkin saja itu Muro-chin."

"Aku pernah melihat Kagami-kun menelpon Himuro-kun. Ekspresinya tidak seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu kemungkinan besar itu pacarnya nanodayo."

"Sejak kapan kau ikut-ikutan peduli urusan asmara orang lain, Midorima?"

"Urusai, nanodayo!"

"D'aho! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti kita bisa ketahuan."

"Suaramu bahkan lebih keras, Hyuuga."

"Sial! Aku jadi tambah penasaran!"

"He-hei.. sebaiknya kita tidak usah mencampuri urusan orang la-"

"Akui saja kau pasti juga penasaran kan, senpai?"

"I-iya sih. Tapi kan-"

"Yosh! Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Kita harus menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut."

"Hoo.. sepertinya menarik ssu."

"Wah.. aku penasaran seperti apa pacar Kagamin."

Sementara itu…

"Lho? Kemana semua orang?"

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa Kagami sudah pergi dari taman belakang sekolah dan kembali ke gym yang kosong.

"Kagami-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"E-Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ber-"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Umm.. belum."

"Begitukah?"

"Ku-Kuroko, jangan bilang kalau kau-"

"Aku tidak homo, Kagami-kun."

"Syukurlah."

Seirin High. Sore hari setelah latihan tambahan.

"Aku benar-benar iri padamu, Tsuchida."

"Eh? Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa, Koganei?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa sudah mendapatkan pacar duluan?"

Para senpai yang licik. Sengaja mencari topic pembicaraan yang — diharapkan — bisa memancing Kagami agar keceplosan.

"Hyuuga senpai benar. Kenapa Tsuchida senpai bisa dapat pacar?"

"Hee.. aku juga mau punya pacar."

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Menurut bagaimana, Kagami?"

 _Strike!_ Ternyata para kouhai lebih agresif lagi.

"Eh? Etto.. entahlah. Aku juga belum pernah berpacaran."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya benar."

"Kau serius belum pernah pacaran?"

"Apa kau mengejekku, Furihata?"

Sang korban mulai sensi.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi. Barangkali kau lupa kalau kau pernah pacaran."

Memaksa sekali.

"Benar, aku belum pernah pacaran sama sekali."

"Hee.. sayang sekali."

"Ano.. _kantoku,_ apa aku boleh ijin pulang lebih awal?"

"Eh? Kenapa, Kagami-kun?"

"Ada sesuatu yang.. yahh pokoknya aku sedang ada urusan."

"Hmm.. kurasa tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Yes! A-arigatou gozaimasu."

Setelah kepulangan Kagami

"Belum pernah pacaran, hah? Jelas sekali dia bohong."

"Izuki, kurasa dia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

"Haahh.. susah sekali membuatnya bicara."

"Tch! Mau jadi sok berpendirian kuat, hah?"

"Hyuuga-senpai, kau terlihat menyeramkan."

"Apa kita perlu membuntuti-"

"Are? Ini kan, hapenya Kagami-kun."

Seketika para pemain Seirin yang sedang tiduran di lantai langsung bangun dan belingsatan mendekati Riko.

"Iya, itu benar hapenya Bakagami."

"Coba dibuka, senpai. Hape itu lah yang akan menuntun kita menuju kebenaran akan misteri yang menimpa Kagami selama ini."

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita kembalikan hapenya pada-"

"Urusai na, Kiyoshi!"

Suara tegukan ludah di kerongkongan Riko terdengar jelas di tengah kesunyian gedung olahraga Seirin. Bahkan suara detak jantung semua orang yang ada disitu dapat didengar bersahut sahutan meskipun samar. Hanya berselang sepersekian detik sebelum jempol Riko memencet tombol di keypad hape tersebut, mereka dikagetkan oleh..

~~ And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby,oh. I thought you'd always be mine, mine.. ~~

 _Anjaaayy, Justin Bibir!_ Begitu pikir mereka ketika mendengar ringtone telepon yang… ya begitu… dari hape Kagami. Untung saja Riko tidak menjatuhkan hape Kagami. Hanya tidak sengaja memencet tombol reject karena panik.

Namun sayang, sang empunya hape datang. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan keringat yang bercucuran Kagami menghampiri teman setimnya yang masih dalam tahap rehabilitasi jantung dan telinga (nyaris ternodai) mereka.

"Se-senpai, hosh.. syukurlah. Aku pikir.. hosh.. aku pikir, hapeku hilang. "

Riko yang linglung — masih dengan detak jantung yang belum memelan — hanya berdiri memegang hape Kagami di depan sang pemilik. Hingga suara ringtone itu terdengar lagi.

~~ Baby, baby, baby, oh… ~~

 _Kamvreett..!_ teriakan-teriakan batin para pemain seirin mulai menggila untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Menyadari siksaan psikis yang dialami teman-teman seperjuangannya, Kagami langsung merebut hapenya dari tangan Riko dan memencet tombol accept.

"Hey?"

Makhluk-makhluk yang tadi klepek-kelepek di lantai langsung berdiri dan memasang telinga tajam-tajam untuk menguping pembicaraan Kagami.

"What is it?"

 _Bazeeng pake Inggris segala. Pacarnya bule vroh!_ Awalnya mereka menolak informasi yang dikirimkan dari indra pendengar mereka. Tapi setelah melihat ekspresi Kagami,

Iris darah selembut permen kapas.

Senyuman tulus di rahang tegasnya.

Raut bahagia saat ia tertawa.

Tidak diragukan lagi. Itu pasti orang yang sama dengan yang ditelpon Kagami tempo hari.

"Really? Hahaha… damn! Haha.. You've got to be kidding me."

Meskipun hampir bisa dipastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang paham dengan apa yang Kagami katakana, mereka tetap memasang telinga mereka baik-baik untuk menangkap nama sang penelpon yang mungkin akan diucapkan Kagami.

"Of course I miss you too."

Tuhan, kuatkanlah iman mereka untuk tidak mengiri kepada pasangan telpon-telponan yang mesra ini.

"See you.."

Deg deg

Gerakan mulut Kagami terlihat sangat slow motion di mata para pengupingnya.

Ini dia! Ayo teruskan, Kagami. Teruskaaann..!

".. again.."

Deg deg

Jangan malu-malu, Kagami. Jangan pedulikan para penguping nista diluar sana.

".. A.."

Deg deg

Sedikit lagi. Sebut namanya, Kagami. Sebut namanya..!

Para penguping mulai geregetan. Memantapkan diri dan telinga mereka yang akan eargasm. Bulir-bulir keringat membanjiri tubuh. Kedua tangan yang dikepalkan kuat-kuat menahan emosi dan hasrat untuk memukul sang author yang bertele-tele.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah nama terucap dari mulut Kagami.

".. Alex."

SIIINNGGG…

Kagami memutuskan sambungan telepon dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Menoleh ke samping untuk mendapati rekan-rekannya berdiri diam dengan bola mata memutih dan mulut terbuka. Merasa heran dengan tingkah laku rekan-rekannya dan kesunyian tak wajar yang mendadak datang.

"Etto.. sen-pai?" hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar.

"O-oi! Kuroko." Pemuda bersurai baby blue tidak merespon panggilan Kagami. Suara sruputan vanilla milkshake yang masih digenggam dengan sedotan yang ujungnya masih berada di dalam mulut tak terdengar.

"A-ano.. _ka-kantoku?_ " respon yang ia dapat dari Riko juga tak berbeda jauh dengan respon sebelumnya.

"J-jaa.. kalau begitu, a-aku pulang dulu."

" _CHOTTO MATTE, BAKAGAMI..!_ "

Teriakan penuh amarah dari kapten Seirin membuat Kagami kaget setengah mati dan berjengit mundur.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja setelah semua kesalah pahaman yang kau timbulkan ini, hah, _teme!_ "

"Ch-cho-chotto, senpai. A-aku, ti-tidak paham maksud kalian?" lutut Kagami lemas — membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai — setelah melihat komplotan massa yang kentara sekali di wajahnya sedang menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dada.

"Kau jahat sekali, Kagami-kun. Memberi harapan palsu kepada kami." Bahkan Kagami bisa melihat kemarahan yang tergambar di wajah datar Kuroko.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Salah paham apa yang kalian maksud?"

"Kau pikir kami tidak menyadari perilaku autismu belakangan ini hah, _teme?_ "

"Kami sebagai senpai dan teman yang baik sudah menoticemu dan bermaksud mencari tahu. Kami kira kau seperti itu karena sedang kasmaran. Tapi ternyata.." Riko meggantung kalimatnya. Tak sanggup melanjutkan dan mengelap air matanya dengan dramatis.

"Ha? Kasma-"

"Tapi tidak kami sangka kau tega membohongi teman-temanmu sendiri, Kagami."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Alex' tadi hah?! _Kuso gakki!_ "

"Hyu-Hyuuga, berhenti mengata-ngatainya-"

"Urusai na, Kiyoshi!"

"Itu tadi pasti pacarmu kan?! Katakan kalau itu tadi pacarmu! Katakan kalau itu pacarmu."

Hyuuga yang merasa tertipu, terluka, terkhianati, tengsin, dan sedih karena perasaanya tidak dinotice Riko — mencak-mencak tak karuan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak punya pacar. Itu tadi benar-benar Alex. Sumveh, aku tidak bohong. La-lagipula kan, salah kalian sendiri yang menyimpulkan terlalu cepat."

"Apa kau bilang?! _Teme..?!_ Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan mengebirimu, _kuso yaro!_ "

Kagami semakin meringkuk ketakukan. Untung saja ada Kiyoshi dan Mitobe yang menahan kedua lengan Hyuuga yang meraung-raung minta dilepaskan. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mau terjadi pertumpahan darah di gedung olahraga SMA Seirin tercinta ini… kan?

"Ehem! Jadi.. Kagami-kun," Riko yang sudah tenang mulai berbicara, "yang tadi itu, benar-benar Alex-san ya?"

"Ha'i. Benar kok, _kantoku._ Aku tidak bohong." Kagami merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan hape dan menunjukkan daftar panggilan terakhir. Terlihat nomor dan tulisan 'Alex' di bawah foto seorang cewek bule berambut pirang dan berkacamata. " _Hora._ "

"Nah, Hyuuga. Kau lihat kan? Itu benar-benar Alex kok. Kau bisa tenang sekarang." kata Kiyoshi sambil menepuk bahu temannya.

"Tch!"

"Ahaha.. _souka._ Ehehe.. Maaf atas kesalah pahaman ini ya, Kagami-kun. Kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"J-jaa.. arigatou, _kantoku._ "

Riko menghela nafas — sedikit kecewa karena tidak jadi mengabari berita heboh Kagami kepada pemain Vorpal Swords lainnya, Hyuuga masih tersakiti, dan yang lain hanya cengar-cengir tengsin memandang punggung Kagami yang semakin menjauh sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tak terlihat lagi.

Beberapa langkah setelah Kagami meninggalkan gym, ringtone laknat dari hapenya terdengar lagi. Langsung diambilnya hape tersebut dari dalam tas dan melihat nomor yang tadi menelponnya di gym tertera di layar sebelum memencet tombol accept.

"Hey."

 _"_ _You're done?"_

"Sorry to do that so suddenly."

 _"_ _It's okay. I'm getting used to it."_

"Haha.. right."

 _"_ _Did they know if you're lying?"_

"Nah.. no one knows, _nee-chan_. No one knows."

Kagami memutuskan sambungan dan memasukkan hapenya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Melanjutkan perjalanan pulang menuju aprtemennya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Akan kupastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentangmu, _nee-chan._ Tidak seorang pun."

- **das Ende** -

 **A/N :**

Oke saya tahu apa yang kalian semua pikirkan tentang cerita diatas. Absurdnya masyaolloh. Jangan tanya saya kenapa saya bikin cerita gak jelas diatas karena saya juga gatau apa yang saya tulis.

Fanfic diatas saya ketik begitu ide gak jelas itu terlintas di otak nista saya. Saya juga gak tau kenapa endingnya bisa nyeremin gitu. Kagami jadi terkesan yandere incest sama kakaknya ._.

Maklum, masih newbie. Jadi saya mengharapkan krisar yang membangun.

Saya juga minta maaf kepada semua fans Kagami Taiga di luar sana yang menganggap ff ini enggak banget.

Sumimasen ssu… o


End file.
